The bijuu from the forgotten realm
by night-fang223
Summary: a strang rift apers in the vally of the end whithen it is a prisoner desprit to be released  :  rated m for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**The Bijuu from the Forgotten Realm**

{Talking}

_{Thinking}_

**{Demon talking}**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of this only the OC**

Darkness that is what I know. I have been sealed in this tome for so long I have forgotten what the wind feels like or the softness of the grass. Or the warmth of the sun. The world I know is of stone magic and darkness. I open my eyes expecting to see the darkness, but in front of me is a pinprick of light. I can feel an immense power radiating from the light so I start to channel my yoki in to the strange light.

The sun shone brightly on the village of Konaha as a certain blond headed shinobi walked to the Hokage's office. He knocked as he arrived at her office door. Enter. She said. Looking up from her never ending paperwork she smiled at Naruto. What's up granny? Asked Naruto. Choosing to ignore the comment she said, I have a new mission for you, you will be joining a reconnaissance mission. What why do I have to go on sum stupid recon mission when I should be here in the village? Complained Naruto. Because I ordered you to and because the recon directly involves you. Said Tunade slamming her fist on the desk. Wait how does it involve me? Asked Naruto. Sighing she replied. Ever since your fight with the Uchiha a strange presence has been felt in the valley of the end. And just yesterday an unknown void appeared there and the amount of chakra being release is to the point that it is distorting the vary ground the void is over. Said Tunade in a serious tone. What's worse is the fact that the chakra that is seeping from the void is not unlike that of a bijuu. She said in a grave tone. That is why you will accompany juria to the valley of the end and investigate. All Naruto could do was sit there , as far as he knew all the bijuu had been captured by the akatski and were imprisoned in the rain country, so the report of a bijuu signature here was just shocking. Coming back to his senses he looked to Tunade. I accept the mission granny. Said Naruto. Vary well then you will meet juria at the north gate in an hour. She told the blond as he left.

As he approached the gate he saw the old pervert waiting for him. Well kid you ready to go? He asked. Yes purvey sage I'm all set. He replied happily. As they left the village he started to feel the nine tails within him ster. As they approached the valley the fax was in a fit and wad starting to get on Naruto's nerves. When they reached the edge of the valley what they saw they would never forget. What had once been an empty expanse of dirt now had the look of a battle field. Skeletons and weapons were scattered threw out the entire valley, and in the center of it all was a crack hovering 3 feet from the ground. The crack pulsated with a power that could easily rival that of a bijuu. Is that it? Asked Naruto. Yep, and from what I can tell whatever is happening it is almost finished. Said juria in a serious tone. They made their way down in to the valley carefully as they reached the bottom Naruto was suddenly pulled in to his mind scape.

Naruto woke up in front of the fox's cage. Looking around trying to get his Barings he noticed something off. Instead of seeing the monster fox there behind the bars was a cowering woman. Naruto stepped closer to inspect the girl. He say that she had long blood red hair that came down to her calf, she wore a crimson kimono lined with gold stitching and the most noticeable fact was the nine crimson tails sprawled out behind her. To be truthful she was the definition of beautiful in Naruto's mind. As he reached the bars he saw that the girl was trembling, and the scent of fear that was coming from her was almost suffocating. Knowing that the fox was full of tricks he took a step back. All right you fox stop the act no matter what form you take you can't fool me. He said. Hearing the voice the girls head shot up and looked in to Naruto's eyes. At that moment Naruto saw something that he thought he would never see pure untended fear. Taken aback Naruto just stud there. Finally the Kyuubi spoke. Her voice was soft and full of emotion. **P pp please stop**. She stuttered. **D don't g go any closer to the r rift**. Why not? Asked Naruto. And why are you trying to fool me by looking like that? **T this is w what I truly look like.** She stuttered. **What you s saw before was me in a fit of rage. **Then how did you get like that? Asked Naruto. **I was in my den and a strange man came as I looked in to his eye a vale of anger and hatred enveloped me, no matter how hard I tried I could not stop myself.** Said Kyuubi. **Over the years I have seen what has happened to you and felt all the pain you have suffered. But even in the seal I was trapped in that form.** She said as tears began to well up in her eyes. **Please forgive me Naruto all the pain and suffering you have experienced is my fault.** She said as she started to cry. So what you're saying is that you had no control over what you were doing? Asked Naruto more to himself than to her. **I k know that you could never forgive me but I beg you don't go any closer to that rift. **Kyuubi said between sobs. Your right. Said Naruto I can't forgive you.

He looked in to her eyes and said, because there is nothing to forgive. At these words she stopped crying and looked at him. In his eyes there were no traces of anger or hate only kindness warmth and possibly even love. She then noticed that Naruto had slipped past the bars and was kneeling beside her. At this she flung herself on him with a hug so big that not even the Hokage mountain could have contained the joy and happiness she felt right now. After they had separated he asked so why shouldn't I go closer to that rift thingy? **The rift is something that has connected this realm of existents with another. The aura it is emitting is fusing the two realms. That is why I was released from that form; the energy from the rift unraveled the jutsu and freed me.** She said. **But if you go any closer the seal that holds me in you will start to unravel.** But isn't that a good thing, then you would be free. Said Naruto. **No if the seal unravels you will die. The seal slowly trickles a constant stream of my yoki in to you but if the seal broke the yoki would kill you.** Well that is not good. Said Naruto what do we do then we have to find a way to close the rift. He said. **When you leave I will channel some of my yoki in to you. Then use it in the rasangon sherican and throw it in to the rift. My yoki will close the rift.** Said Kyuubi. That a great plan Kyuubi-chan. I'll see you soon then sad Naruto as he left the mindscape. As he left he didn't see the blush that had crept over Kyuubi's face. _**He called me –Chan he does care about me.**_ Thought Kyuubi.

When Naruto opened his eyes it was dark. Night had fallen and juria had made camp. Welcome back kid. He said as he was cooking food. So want to tell me what happened out there? When we reached the bottom of the cliff you collapsed I would have taken you back immediately but I could feel the Kyuubi's chakra pulsating so I figured you were having a chat. Yes I did. Said Naruto sitting up I got lots to tell you purvey sage. I that I told you to stop calling me that! Yelled juria. Naruto told him of the conversation he had and the fallowing morning they stood at the bottom of the cliff. Ok kid, give it a try. Said juria. He summand two shadow clones and made the rasangon shurican. He threw it and when it collided with the rift there was a blinding flash, and a wave of chakra knocked them off their feet.

Time has never been an issue for me so I don't know how long I had spent but had gotten the light to widen enough to see threw. I look out of this hole to see a vast valley that is lined with trees. Feeling a pull I start to pore more of my yoki in to the hole as to stabilize it. It was then I saw two humans clime down the side of the canyon. The older one looks strange while the younger one even more so. But the small blonde one possesses yoki. I can sense it. I can taste the yoki as it interacts with the hole. The yoki tastes tented. I send out a pulse of yoki cleansing the boy of the tainted yoki but as he collapses I feel like I used too much. When the sun came in to view I see the two had returned and the boy had a condensed ball of yoki in his hand. To my surprise he throws the yoki at the rift. Seeing this as just the push I need I force all of my yoki in to the rift as the boy's yoki hit it. Warmth envelops me as I feel myself fall forward threw the rift to this new world and out of my prison.

When it was over Naruto and juria looked at the spot where the void had been. There on the ground was a girl. She looked to be 17 his hair was silver and smooth; she looked to be 6ft tall with a muscular build. She had a strange tattoo on her forehead. Her skin was paper white and looked like it had not seen sun in a very long time. Who purvey sage who is that? Naruto asked. I don't know kid but we have to get her medical attention quick. Said juria as he walked towards the girl. After they dropped the girl off at the hospital they went to report to Tunade. The kid was a great help. Juria told Tunade. Couldn't have done it without him. So what is the status of the girl? Asked juria I was just about to go check on her. Replied Tunade Naruto would you like to come with me? She asked. Um yes sure granny Tunade I want to see how she is. Said Naruto. YOU BRAT! Yelled Tunade knocking him in the head. I told you not to call me that.

When they arrived at the hospital Tunade checked the room number and walked in with Naruto. The nurse met them at the door. Lady Tunade there has been a few problems with the girl. Said the nurse. No matter how hard we try we can't get an I.V in to her, all the needles eater brake or bend. Also when we removed her shirt and started to perform chakra scans strange symbols appeared on her body and blew us back. The nurse said shakily. Thank you for the report nurse I'll take over from here. Said Tunade. As Tunade checked the girls vitals Naruto gazed at the girls face. All of a sudden the markings on the girls forehead glow and shot s red beam at Naruto piercing his stomach. NARUTO! Tunade screamed as he was blasted back agents the wall. When he hit the floor he was confused to hear a second thump of a body other than his. But before he could look at the figure everything went black.

Tunade watched in horror as Naruto was lifted of the ground and slammed in to the wall by the blast, but as he fell to the floor a second body was left on the wall for a second. Then the small body fell to the floor with a thump. Upon inspection Tunade saw that the second body was a small fox, but what shocked her was that the fur was a deep crimson red and it ears and all nine tails were tipped in gold. Tunade watched as the fox began to ster. **Ow even I felt that one poor Naruto I hope he is ok. **Tunade was shocked to hear the fox speak in a feminine voice and even more so that the fox was concerned with Naruto. It was at this point that the fox froze as it started to take in its surroundings. **What... where am I?** It was then that Kyuubi took note of Tunade. _**How is this possible, I'm free? Wait from the smell, we are in a hospital.**_ Tunade started to approach Naruto to see if he was all right, but as she did the fox jumped in the way. **I don't know who you are human but you will not touch my mate.** The fox growled at Tunade.

They both stared at each other for a moment and at the same moment they thought _mate?_

For about five minutes the two didn't move they gust stared at each other. It was then Naruto started to ster. Owe my head. He moaned. It feels like guy and bushy brows used me for a training bag. He sat up and took in the seen around him. There was Tunade looking incredulously at him and the most beautiful fox he had ever seen was standing between him and Tunade. **Naruto Kun, are you ok?** Kyuubi asked. Yes I'm fine. He said as he stood up. What happened? Well the runes on that boys skin lit up and shat a beam threw your stomach. Said Tunade. When you hit the wall the fox was dropped out of your body to the floor next to you. What you mean kyu-chan is free? Asked Naruto. **Yes Naruto I seem to be but now that I'm out hear I smell a demon. **She said starting to sniff around. Naruto lift your shirt show me the seal. Demanded Tunade hastily. Lifting his shirt Tunade gasped, what what is it? Asked Naruto. Your seal it is completely different. Said Tunade and the markings around it are ones I have never seen before.

While Naruto and Tunade were talking Kyuubi had hoped up on to the hospital bed to look at the girl. _**You look human but you smell of a very powerful demon. Who and what are you?**_ She thought to her it was at this moment that the girl's eyes shot open startling Kyuubi and casing her to fall off the bed. Glancing to the bed Tunade and Naruto watched the fox tumble of the bed as the girl leaped up and in to the corner. It's ok. Tunade said trying to calm the terrified girl. We aren't going to harm you. The girl still shaking with fear looked at Tunade and thin at Naruto. Her eyes then fell on the fox.

**Kami dam it that hurt. She said rubbing her head. **Upon seeing this, the girl stopped shaking and smiled. Her teeth were white as snow but her canines were elongated and sharp. said the girl pointing at Naruto. Umm granny Tunade can you understand her? Naruto asks as the girl shouted again and let off a burst of chakra. No it's no language I have ever heard. Said was then Kyuubi spoke up. She is speaking in the demon tong this is a demon like me not a human. As she said this her body was incased in gold and crimson flames. When the flames vanished were the fox once stood a beautiful woman was standing her nine blood red tails swayed behind her. **I will speak to the girl. **She said with an authority that the third would have been put to shame. **translation)**the girl was solely focus on Kyuubi staring with piercing ice blue eyes. (**I am the Kyuubi no kitsune**). She said calmly. (**You are in the village hidden in the leaves. These people will not harm you.) **She said as she slowly stepped towards the girl. **(I am Nite'ryan fangrir lubos'da Luna.)** The girl said shakily. **How are you so calm even after this filth sealed you in to that boy?)** She had stopped shaking and her voice was becoming stronger. **(Filth? What filth?)** She asked **(the human infestation?)** in the blink of an eye Kyuubi had crossed the room and slapped the girl across the face. She then spoke with malice in her voice **(some humans may be considered filth but my mate is human and if you insult him again I will kill you where you stand.) (You would have a human as a mate, why, they were the things that sealed you away weren't they?)** She said accusingly. **(It is true that they did but it was to stop me from destroying everything in a fit of rage)** she yelled back. **(You're telling me that the humans actually get along with demon here?)** She asked with grate interest. **(Well not exactly they will respect you and leave you alone only if you don't attack them) **she replied. **(Then fore the time being I will not exterminate them, I simply wish to live in peace.)** Said nite'ryan. She then looked at Naruto and Tunade. **My** **name** **is too hard to pronounce in your tong but you may call me night**. Her voice was like silk. **I am what you would call a wolf demon.** She continued. At this statement 5 white tails appeared behind the girl and 2 wolf ears poked up from the top of her head. Tunade simply stared but Naruto being the boy that he is started to yell. SO IF YOUR FRENLY WHY DID YOU SHOOD ME? **I was simply releasing the demoness that saved me. But the reaper death seal is one that only Kami herself could remove so I simply tweaked it so she could be out here. You're actually quite lucky I made it so she could take over your body at any time. **She said plainly. Uum how does that make me lucky? Asked Naruto. **Because you and lady Kyuubi are friends or you would be stuck in the seal while she was in control. So I assume that she will not take over your body. **She said it was at this moment that Tunade came back to her senses. Well lady night what exactly brought you here and what do you want? Asked Tunade. **I from another dimension in a place called kire-moto in the snow-sea province.  
**

**Well there is the first chapter. This is my first fiction so please be genital with the revues. At this point in time I have no beta reader so if you're interested the send me an e-male or something. This will have parings one will definitely be Naru/Kyuubi, and OC/Hina**

**(translation)**

**(1) where am i? who are you people? And why was the fox demoness in you boy?**

**(2) please be at peace young one you are safe. No one means you any harm.**


	2. have you heard

Have you heard! The owners of FanFiction are planning on taking down stories that have lemons! Apparently, they don't believe that stories that have such mature stuff should be allowed. Its not our fault that such things are interesting to us. If they wanted to do something, they would just make a MA rating category that contains stuff like that, bellow is a petition that is signed by authors who share the same feelings we do. Read it, Sign it, and Pass it on.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Konoha's Nightmare

Ero-Drak

night-fang223


End file.
